


Play

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [95]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Moran (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Kitsune Vivi (Moran), Supernatural Elements, Youkai, Youkai Isshi (Kagrra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: There's something about canines and snow....





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: January 2013
> 
> This was actually written quite awhile ago, but not 'ported over here before now because, um, Reasons. Probably because of the "mismatch" between the date stamp and Isshi's living-ness, which had not been entirely addressed in the Gensou canon when I was originally 'porting this set of prompt fills over here. Now that the Isshi-is-youkai cat is out of the bad more fully.... 
> 
> I've used "Vivi" for Miyako throughout, since this was written and set before he made the name change.

He had been on something of a roll when the noise from beyond his office finally penetrated. Sighing heavily, Isshi ducked into the kitchen for a fresh cup of coffee. There it was again, a yipping noise. Frowning, he passed back through his office to open the shouji onto the backyard. And then smiled when he saw the reason for the yipping noise. Some time in the night, a heavy blanket of snow had fallen on the yard and now Vivi was out playing in it. This was possibly the happiest he had seen the young fox in quite awhile, pouncing at shadows and rolling in the snow.

A shift in the wind and the fox's head popped up from a snow bank, white clumps sticking to his face. Another happy yip and the fox was trotting up to the house.

“Ah, ah! You are not tracking all that snow into my house, young man!” Isshi mock scolded, though he couldn't keep from smiling. Vivi paused a moment, head tilting to one side as if considering his options, and then he shook himself vigorously from head to tail, snow flying in every direction. Padding up to him with a pleased foxy grin, he waited to be praised. Isshi rolled his eyes and laughed, ruffling the fur between his ears.

“Not what I had in mind, but it'll do. All done playing then? Hmm, let's see what San-kitten is up to then, shall we?”

Isshi was a little surprised when Vivi nosed open the shouji on the middle room before stepping up into his house. Curious, he closed the shouji on his office before following the young fox. Only instead of a fox, Vivi was in his human form again, settling into heavy sweater and jeans. A small pile of snow betrayed where the foundling had made his transformation.

“Vivi-kun....”

The blond silently glanced back at him, holding up one finger before disappearing. He was only gone a moment, though, returning with a small broom and dustpan that he used to clean up his snowy mess. Once that was done, he smiled up at him with a slightly expectant look.

“Well done, Vivi-kun,” Isshi said, lightly ruffling blond locks. The fox pouted up at him, then with a sudden mischievous grin, darted out of the room. San was in for a rude awakening if the man wasn't already up and about, but at least Vivi was in good spirits. And doubtless too cute for San to stay mad at for very long, no matter what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know people are patiently waiting for updates to ... all the things. My health has been _spectacularly_ shitty this summer and I either have or nearly have caught up with myself across pretty much all my open projects. AND NaNo is coming up next month, so things are kinda up in the air. If you'd like to know more, you can find me on Dreamwidth (hitokage) and/or Twitter (emorenosagt)!


End file.
